This invention relates in general to article supporting devices and deals more particularly with improvements in wrench socket holders for storing a set of graduated wrench sockets in an organized manner.
Heretofore wrench socket holders have been available and examples of such holders are found in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 1,712,473 3,726,393 4,337,860 4,621,738 4,714,158 3,405,377 4,043,453 4,421,230 4,688,672 ______________________________________
The general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved wrench socket holder of lightweight durable construction for low cost manufacture.